TanRel
by Miallie
Summary: do i have to put up one?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Reiko Yukihara (a girl with reddish brown hair and hazel brown eyes) had just transferred to Cherry Blossom Academy that day. Reiko was sleeping soundly inside the limousine. When they were inside the Academy, a servant girl woke her up. Her eyes opened slowly. "Sorry if I slept, I didn't notice. Are we here?" she asked the servant.

"We are about to stop at the principal's office, young mistress" the servant girl informed. When the limo stopped, it was the signal that they were about to go out of the car. "Young mistress, please have a nice stay here," the servant girl said. Then another servant, a boy this time opened the door of the car for her. She stepped out.

She was walking to the Principal's Office with her governess, Yamada Ai (a woman with blonde hair and dark brown eyes, by her skin and eye color it appears that she is not from Japan but a foreigner). Reiko was aware of all the noble students she was going to be associated with, and it makes her shiver just imagining it. (Note: In the actual manga, there is an illustration of this).

"Cherry Blossom Academy (Note: Known famously as Sakura Gakuen). A prestigious school, exclusive only to the noble and richest families. An Academy that is as big as two cities put together. The only Academy in Japan that has recreational spots. Which I heard that it is unusual for some reason. However, the most interesting part is the famous principal, who was always the center of the press. In addition why is it so?" she asked after describing the school she was transferring to.

They were now inside the Principal's building; the style of the interior design has the characteristics of the rococo style that developed during the reign of Louis XV. The color, as you would expect from the style would be pale pastel colors, the patterns at the end would always have delicate ornate curving forms. Although, some of the furniture was not rococo style, they were antique with very lavish designs.

They had just arrived at the Principal's office, which is located at the top floor, using the elevator. Reiko did not show her amazement but seriously, deep inside she is really amazed.

Reiko was thinking all sorts of things about the Principal's looks and if the Principal is scary or if he looks like a monster. She even prayed silently (Note: which was of course really stupid, well that is what I was thinking she should do). They entered the beautifully ornate door then Reiko saw a small little boy (with black hair and eyes) sitting in the Principal's chair. "How cute! This must be the Principal's son. Nobody mentioned this to me." She thought admiring from the distance then she suddenly became edgy thinking constantly that something bad will happen. "Or maybe this cute little fellow's father turned out to be like the ones in anime. The father who resembles a gorilla with a heavy petrifying temper only to find out that he has this really nice and cute son," Reiko thought. (Note: why is this girl exaggerating things?).

"Good Morning Miss Yukihara, so nice to finally meet you." The little boy said and shook hands with her; Reiko thought how weird that was. "Welcome to the Cherry Blossom Academy, I hope you'll have a nice stay here, and by the way, I'm the principal of this Academy. I hope you're not surprised at all. Please do forgive for talking so informally I was just excited to see you" the boy started talking. Reiko was dumbfounded for a minute; she did not know what to say anymore.

"WHAT IS THIS KID BABBLING ABOUT?" she asked herself then quickly turned her gaze at Yamada who wasn't a bit surprised about it.

Three seconds later…Still no change in Yamada's appearance she let herself calm down then followed a smart sentence.

"I'm not surprised at all. I'm really happy to meet you and I will surely enjoy studying here," Reiko said. "I hope they're not kidding. Please, please, please. Maybe this person is a loli-shota (Note: loli-shota is a complex to look very young at age of 6-17). That's right maybe he is. But he's too old to be one" deep inside Reiko was thinking.

"I'm happy to know that you said that Miss Yukihara. Please show Miss Yukihara to the examination room now," the principal told the woman beside him, who was his secretary.

"Right away" the woman said and approached Reiko. "Miss Yukihara I'm deeply honored, please follow me"

"Yes" Reiko said and followed the woman with Yamada to a room. "Hey. There's something weird about all of this, my body guards aren't here to monitor me" she thought when she noticed.

"Young Mistress, I shall leave now" Yamada said and went out of the room.

"Holy cow! What's happening to everyone usually she doesn't want to leave me alone and now in this Academy she doesn't even freak out? Freak out, well like for example every time she's about to leave she would tell my body guards not to leave me or else they'll be hanged then she'd apologize if ever she'll leave me when she comes back" she kept thinking until her head hurts from thinking too much.

The woman she followed gave her the test and informed her of the instructions. After she had finished answering the exams the woman gave her….

"Miss Yukihara, this flash drive will be the keys to your dormitory building and also to your dormitory room. Please take it. This flash drive will also make you access schoolrooms, which is only applicable for students to use. In addition, this will allow you to enter campus club. This will not open forbidden places like the teachers lounge or principal's office if there's no permission granted. That is all. " The woman said and gave her the flash drive. "I will take you to your building so please come with me"

They rode a car to the dormitory building. They were now entering the dorm building's gate. While stepping out of the car the woman told her that she is placed in the top floor. She went inside the building waiting in the lounge for the one in charge, because the woman told her so. "The dormitory building is like a condominium building, as expected of the famous Academy very prominent. There's a dormitory lounge too, this is cool"

"Good Day, you must be the new transfer student I assume," a girl said. "I'm the student overseer in the female part of this sector. I'm the one checking if all the female students follow the rules. I've gotten a copy of the dorm rules for you. Moreover, my task is to give you the school handbook, the school map and your classroom building. Tomorrow I shall accompany you to school," the girl said. "I'm Kaito, Mamori nice to meet you. I'm in the ninth grade so it is expected that I shall still be staying in this dormitory building sector"

"Nice to meet you too" she said after standing up. Kaito handed the things Reiko needed.

"The laundry shop is in this floor just in that corner. You'll have to use your flash drive if you want to use it. If you run out of food supply, there's landline connection here. You can have deliveries. You're baggage is already transported inside your room. There's a maid that's cleaning when you're out"

"All right"

"Let us now go to your room, shall we?"

"Yes, of course" she said following her to the elevator.

"Let's see you are in the top floor, number 2," she muttered looking inside her clear book. Then they arrived. "There's your dorm room. Don't worry about boys, they're not allowed in the girl's part unless they are permitted and vice versa. The boy's part is right next to yours except there's a glass door which only opens when permitted"

When she opened her dorm, she got so amazed because it was bigger than her apartment it was also modern in style. In the corner, there's a hanging circular chair, which looks like an eyeball in the back. There were many rooms. The dining room that has three chairs and one rectangular table. The kitchen that had the complete set of cooking utensils, eating utensils it also had a refrigerator, oven, stove. The living room had very nice style of chairs, there were many magazines as well, and it had a television, DVD player, music player. The bathroom that has a Jacuzzi that surprised her. Her bedroom had an indoor closet, which contained new clothes, her uniform, shoes, sandals, and other footwear.

Her suitcase was placed in the living room. She wasn't tired so she started unpacking her things and arranged them. That day was Saturday and next week she'll be starting school again. She finished arranging her things at noontime so she decided to eat lunch. The refrigerator is filled with food. "Based on the Handbook, I'll be given an allowance every week which is in the flash drive to buy my needs but when you're just new in the Academy you'll still be given food for two weeks," she said. She only ate a little because she was so excited touring the Academy. Reiko went outside with an umbrella. She was heading outside but she crashed into someone. She noticed that it was a boy (with a light brown hair color and nice green eyes) and noticed how handsome he was. "I'm so sorry" she apologized.

"It's quite alright Miss. Please don't bother about it. I should be the one to apologize to you because I was reading while walking, it was perfectly my fault why I crashed in to you" the boy said and looked at her closely.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing it's just that you look so familiar even though you're new here," he said.

"How'd you know I'm a new student?"

"Because there are only a few students staying in this dorm building so it's easy to know who the new ones are"

"I thought there are many students studying here how come there are only few in this dorm building?" she asked inattentively and followed another question. She got bothered when she realized that she did. "I asked again I hope this guy wouldn't get annoyed"

"There are many students studying here and some are staying in the other dorm buildings," he explained.

"I'm sorry for pestering you with so many questions. I'll be going now it was nice meeting you" she said and walked inside the elevator.

"Umm…." he said and just looked at her while the elevator was going down. It was almost six when she saw a hill with a very big tree on top of it. She wanted a close look at it so she went up but she saw the boy before and he was reading. He sensed that there was someone looking at him so he looked up to see who it was.

"So we meet again," he said with a smile.

"I guess," she just said. "Don't you know reading at this time will only ruin your eyes?"

"Its fun reading at dawn. You should try it," he said.

"You're weird for a rich guy" she told him and looked at the tree. "What is that big tree? The one that's having yellow and sweet-smelling flowers"

"That tree is an eastern North American tree of the laurel family, it's called the sassafras. Its dried root bark used especially as medicine or as a flavor agent. This is the only sassafras in the Academy"

"You're weird, how come I never knew about it"

"That's because it's not a common tree and only people who reads about it knows it" he said.

"Is this guy insulting me by saying that a person who reads is the only ones who knows a sassafras tree?" she asked herself annoyed and walked away from him to keep her from getting more annoyed and say something rude.

"Hey why are you going? Is there something wrong with what I said?" he asked.

"Well you see you annoy me so much that I want to leave you" Reiko told him openly and continued walking towards the dorm building.

"That girl is very outspoken and interesting"

It was already Monday and her third day in the Academy and she was starting her first day. She tried her uniform and got frustrated when she saw how short the skirt was. "This is so bad the skirt shouldn't be this short. I hate short skirts" she complained and went to the train station with Mamori. "I never calculated that there will be a train station in this Academy," she thought.

Mamori looked at her strangely with shock when she saw her, but didn't tell her why she was shocked. At the train every now and then, Mamori would look at her with an uneasy feeling.

They arrived at the junior high school building and Mamori dropped her at the teacher's lounge; Shoka-sensei was there with other teachers. "Good Morning everyone" she greeted. Everyone from there looked at her oddly, like what Mamori did.

"Good Morning Miss Yukihara" Shoka-sensei said while approaching her. "It's almost time for first period shall we go to your classroom"

"Yes, sensei"

They went inside and saw the students were already in their respected seats. She counted them while the teacher wrote her name on the board. There were fifteen plus herself would make all of them in the class sixteen. All of them were looking at her (Note: obviously, they would).

"As you can see we have a new student," Shoka-sensei said. "Reiko please introduce yourself," the teacher whispered. The girl's were giggling, conversing with one another catching glimpses of Reiko then, conversing again. The boys were oddly looking at her but not squirming a bit or start a conversation.

"Good Morning, my name is Yukihara, Reiko-des. I'm twelve years old," she said wearily. Reiko saw the boy from before and he was smiling at her she didn't smile back because she couldn't remember him any longer because of the frustration she was feeling.

"Is that all you're going to say, Miss Yukihara?" the teacher asked. She blushed unknowingly. "If you don't want to say anything anymore I'll just ask you some questions," she said. "What sports do you like?"

"Umm…what sports I like? Well I am very interested in tennis," she said still blushing.

"Did you hear that? Reiko likes tennis, isn't that awesome. What subjects do you like?"

"I like all the subjects, Shoka-sensei"

"Now who wants to volunteer as Miss Yukihara's guide and partner?" the teacher asked all of the boys raised their hands. "Let's settle this in drawing lots. Please pick one stick," she told Reiko.

"Here sensei" she said giving the stick she picked.

"Takahashi, Keiji-des please stand up" Shoka-sensei said. The girls became noisy. "Please take good care of Miss Yukihara. I'll count on you"

"Right" he said and Shoka-sensei made them seatmates.

After Shinichi-sensei's class it was time for break Keiji faced Reiko "Hi there still remember me?" he asked.

"No I am sorry; I do not remember you in my memory at all. But you are my partner, right?" she asked for confirmation.

"That's right. But are you really sure you don't remember me from yesterday?" he asked. "The guy…under the shade of the sassafras tree…the hill" Reiko thought for a while and then she remembered.

"I remember now," she said and Keiji smiled. "You're that annoying guy right?" she asked his smile faded.

"I guess you could say that"

"I can't believe we're seatmates and in the same class too," she said sounding so upset.

"I can't do anything about that now could I?"

"Well since you're my guide and partner or whatever I'll just ask you where the place I want to go to. Please do not bother coming with me to places, please just do not bother me at all. In addition, do not call me by my name. Will that be alright?"

"That's fine with me"

When lunchtime came, Reiko did not know where the cafeteria is so she went to ask Keiji for help but she tripped and fell on her knees. Keiji saw her and helped her get up. "Are you okay pink panty girl with rabbit prints?" Keiji asked everybody laughed. She turned beet red.

"Perverted annoying guy!" she shouted angrily. Reiko stood up by herself and slapped him. All of her classmates inside were shocked. A girl was looking angrily at Reiko.

"Why did you hit me for? You did tell me that I can't call you by your name," he said while gently stroking the slapped part.

"Shut up!" she said angrily. "What I meant to say my given name!" she added. A girl looking infuriated.

"I had it with you transfer student! You have nerves slapping Keiji-kun! I'm warning you if you do that again you'll be sorry so apologize to him right now," the girl said to her.

"I don't want to apologize to him and who are you to boss me around" Reiko said.

"Why you—"

"Satsuki please don't cause a fight. It's okay" Keiji said and went out. When he was out of sight, Satsuki grabbed Reiko's long ponytail.

"Do you think we'll let you off that easily after what you did to Keiji?" the girl said

"Yeah a twelve-year old brat like you shouldn't even be in Second Year junior high! I can't believe that you're in the A class too" another girl said but was not from the section.

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I was the one surprised that you're in A class. You don't act like you're in a higher class" Reiko said confidently they became angry at what she said.

"You little witch; I bet you're one of those students who took the scholarship program, weren't you? You do act like them, after all. Tying your hair so high and tight, it's like you're going to P.E class or something"

"So that's what it was all about, they were looking at me because of my hair. That's pretty irrational of the rich devils" she thought. "So what if I did tie my hair the way it is. What do you care?"

A cute boy (with dark yellow hair and light blue eyes) and a pretty girl (with black hair and red eyes) approached them. "Satsuki, that's quite enough, you know better than to fight a younger girl," the boy said. The two girls angrily stormed out of the classroom. "I'm really sorry; they're always like that when it comes to Keiji-kun. By the way, my name is Yu Tachibana and this is Hanako Fujiwara. Nice meeting you" Yu said.

"You're the president and the vice president right?" she asked. They nodded. "Thanks for your help"

"No problem. Miss Yukihara maybe you shouldn't tie your hair like that" Hanako suggested.

"Okay, see you later" Yu said and left.

"This stinks! I forgot to ask them where the eating facility is" Reiko said and didn't bother to eat. That afternoon she decided to try out for the tennis club for girls. She played with some of the regulars. After the ranking system was announced, she was now a regular herself. The captain was nice to her and they became friends instantly.

"Let me explain the tennis club to you Reiko. Since the tennis club for girls in the junior high school department has over a hundred members they decided to divide the club into five groups. Each group has now ten members, you're in-group B. Since you got into regulars, you'll be a candidate for the real regular line-up. That means you'll be competing this week and the next," she explained. A member from the boy's tennis club approached after her practice match.

"Hi my name is Hajime Saotome. I'm from your class by the way. I really want to be your friend if it's okay with you that is," he said.

"Sorry but I don't have time for friends right now. I'll be only busy and lack time for studying" she told Hajime.

"I'm really sorry for bothering then" Hajime said disappointedly. The next day her name was called to a photogenic contest. She was surprised and stood up everybody thought that she was ready to go. "Sensei, please double check that list because I never entered that contest" she told teacher Shoka. Shoka sensei scanned the list again.

"Sorry Yukihara-san your name is listed".

"But Sensei there must be some mistake on that list I never entered that contest"

"No more buts your name is listed, there's no mistake at all.

All of the contestants went out. "Do you know how smug you are? Still denying that you didn't join, how immature." Satsuki said. "Well as far as I know I'm just going to win it again this year"

"Are you saying that you won last year?" Reiko asked.

"Of course, you can ask everyone about it if you want" she said confidently.

"Well I'm not surprised at all, anyhow. All the cute and elegant girls doesn't like participating in such contests" Reiko said coldly.

"I've got an idea! Let's have a match, if I win this contest you'll be my slave if not I'll be your slave"

"I don't want to have a sassy girl for a slave"

"You're just scared because I'll win this contest"

"Me, scared? You're on" Reiko said. "I'll definitely crush you for challenging me"

After the contest, Reiko was still furious. While walking to the room, she stopped because she heard Hanako and Yu talking so she eavesdropped (Note; that was very unlady like). "When Reiko finds out that you signed her name to the contest I don't know what will happen to you."

"If you stop babbling and shut your mouth inchou, she wouldn't find out" Hanako said.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the president and the vice-president. Miss Fujiwara were you the one who signed me up?" she asked nicely.

"Umm…Yeah" Hanako said and then gulped.

"Why the heck did you sign me up to that horrible, girly, stupid contest?"

"It's because we thought you liked to join that contest" Hanako said nervously.

"What made you think that I'd like to be in that contest?" she said angrily.

"Okay see you later bye!" Hanako said and started running away.

"Hey come back here. I'm not finished with you yet" she shouted and started running after her. Keiji suddenly stopped Reiko.

"Let me through"

"I can't do that. It's against the rules to pick a fight in this Academy, if you do, then you'll probably get kicked out. So be grateful" he said, Reiko stepped on his foot. "You dope, I'm just doing this so you could stay. Why did you have to step on my foot?"

"Serves you right for stopping me," she said. "Now look at what you've done! Fujiwara got away" she complained and was going to walk but Keiji grabbed her skirt. "You really are a pervert!" she shouted at him but still would not let go.

"Come with me, I'll treat you lunch today" he said and pulled her to the cafeteria. "Gees that Hanako, she caused me so much trouble today" he grumbled.

"No, thank you" she said grabbing her hands back.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"None of your business" she said and continued walking. She went to the buildings' rooftop. "This is that entire person's fault. Now I can't eat my lunch properly and I'm really that hungry and all the miserable things I'm unsure of expecting is happening to me," she said grumpily looking at her watch. She stayed there until it was time for the next class.

*FIN*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day Reiko didn't ponytail her hair so high like yesterday, she just tied her hair lowly. Because everyone might think she's weird or something.

Reiko was really good at reciting in class, that's why the teachers were so impressed. "Our topic for today is about carnivorous plants. These are plants that feed on insect. One of them is the Venus flytrap. Venus's-Flytrap, also known as Venus flytrap, common name for a plant that feeds on insects and other small animals, native to North and South Carolina. The plant, found in or near bogs, grows to a height of about 30 cm. Its flowers are small and white. The lower portion of the leaves, next to the stalk on which the flowers grow, is bladelike. The outer portion of each leaf is modified to form a trap. It is divided into two halves, with margins bearing long, sharp spines. At the center of the leaf are trigger hairs to spring the trap. When an insect or other creature, attracted by sweet fluids exuded by the plant, lands on this portion of the leaf, it touches the trigger hairs. The leaf snaps shut around its prey, and the spines keep the prey from escaping. When the soft tissues of the creature have been digested by glands within the leaf, the leaf reopens. Aside from the Venus's flytrap what other plants are considered carnivorous?" the teacher asked. Reiko raised her hand and stood up.

"Another type carnivorous plant is the pitcher plant. Pitcher plants, found throughout the tropical and temperate regions of the world, are insectivorous plants, using specially modified leaves to capture and consume insects. Pitcher plants usually grow in poor soils and rely on the captured insects for added nutrition." Reiko recited. Everyone from the class was amazed.

"Excellent. Anyone else?" he asked no one stood up. "How about you Takahashi-san?"

"The sundew plant has sticky red bristles on its leaves. When insects land on a sundew leaf, the leaf closes up around the victim. The plants then sucks the juices from the insect and drops the carcass," Keiji said

"Well done"

When lunch break came many boys were crowding at Reiko, asking her to eat lunch. "Sorry but I have to finish these things first. You know, you should all go ahead and eat lunch," she told them. Hanako approached her.

"Hi Reiko" Hanako greeted. "Want to eat lunch?"

"I don't want to talk to you," she said.

"Don't tell me you're still angry at what happened the other day" she asked, Reiko didn't response. "I'm really sorry Reiko it won't happen again!"

"I'm not angry I'm just busy. Can't you see I have so much to do?"

"Really, you're not angry?" she asked.

"Go away you're disturbing me" she shouted.

"I thought you were just lying to make the boys go away"

"Lying is not in my vocabulary"

"Come with me and meet all my friends" she said and dragged Reiko to the cafeteria.

"Hey!" Hanako dragged to the garden cottage. Where there aren't many tables unlike the cafeteria.

"Let's all eat lunch together okay," Hanako said. When they got to the table, there were so many girls already seated. Hanako told her to sit with her. "Attention everyone I want you to meet Reiko. She's my new friend"

"Hi Reiko" everybody greeted

"Wow. Reiko you look so cute"

"Especially in this cute uniform"

"I was hoping they'd at least talk about something else," she thought wearily. Then Keiji and his friends appeared.

"There's Keiji Takahashi!" the girls said excitedly. "Keiji is so handsome, let's go to their table. It's unusual to see them outside normally they'd be at the cafeteria" they said excitedly and some of the girls left to approach him. She excused herself to the bathroom, although she just wants to be alone. But the boys from her class kept crowding at her who've heard that she's in the garden cottage. "Reiko sure got popular real fast," Hanako said.

"You said it," the girls from the table who were left said. Reiko didn't know how she got away from the boys. She was tired while going to the classroom. She was glad when she saw that there was no one there.

"At last some peace and quiet" she exclaimed and sat.

"Hi" Keiji said. Reiko got surprised.

"B-b-but you were in the cafeteria a while ago" she said and disappointedly leaned on her desk.

"I was, but there were so many girls so I decided to eat my lunch here"

"I didn't ask if you ate your lunch already"

"I heard that the results of the contests will be announced at the end of the school Festival"

"I didn't ask that either" she said and started eating.

"By the way your reciting skills were great'

"Thanks, you were good too"

"Of course I am"

"You're too arrogant," she said then Hanako suddenly ran to her and held Reiko's hand.

"Reiko where were you?" Hanako said, Keiji choked on his food.

"Keiji are you okay?" Hanako asked. Keiji drank water and nodded. Then Satsuki came in.

"Oh Keiji-sama why did you eat your lunch here?" she asked.

"It's because…"

"It's because he doesn't like girls like you," Reiko said. "He doesn't like annoying girls hitting on him" she added. Keiji didn't know what to say.

"What did you say?" Satsuki asked her angrily. "Is that true Keiji-sama?" she asked him.

"Well …"

"Of course it's true" Reiko answered for him. "By the way I made a contract about the contest so that when I win I'll be surely to have you legally and vice versa" she added and made Satsuki sign it.

"You don't stand a chance," she boasted.

"Let's just see for ourselves"

"Don't get your hopes up. A girl like you don't belong with all of us smart people" Satsuki scoffed at Reiko. Keiji was just looking at them almost smiling but he wouldn't dare.

"Take that back"

"I won't"

"I'll let you eat those words when I become one of the honor students"

"You? An honor student? Don't make me laugh, little runt."

"Hey sis, stop it," Hanako told her.

"Okay. I'm going" Satsuki said smirking and went back to her seat.

"I'm really sorry for what my—"

"Don't apologize for your sister. It's not your fault" Reiko said angrily, Hanako was still feeling upset. "Don't worry I'm not angry at you. One should not be angry with someone just because she is your enemy's sibling"

"You're really not?" Hanako asked Reiko shook her head. She hugged her.

"Okay class we're going to have a group activity today. This group activity is a spelling contest and of course, it's in English. Let's divide the class to two. Since all of you are thirty-one, the excess will be the checker. I would like to have Takahashi to be the monitor" the teacher said. "So row one to three you're group one and four to six group two. Pick your leader now."

Reiko, Yu and Midori were in-group one while Hanako, Hajime, Satsuki and Shousuke in-group two. Group one picked Yu as the leader and Hajime in-group two. The instruction was to write their name on a small piece of paper with their seat numbers on top.

"The instructions are simple when your seat number is called you'll come in front. The group winner will be given additional grade. However, since Takahashi is the spelling checker he'll receive the same grade as the winner. Okay start!" the teacher said. "First word is rustling"

Both teams were correct. When her name was called, the score was now nineteen to sixteen. In addition, it was a coincidence, for her opponent was Satsuki (Note: Because I want Satsuki and Reiko to have a spelling contest). "The word is Jeopardy," the teacher said. Reiko quickly wrote the letters J-E- O-P-A-R-D-Y on the board while Satsuki wrote the letters J-E-P-P-A-R-D-Y.

The correct answer is Reiko's answer," Keiji said. In the end, Reiko's team won and they gained additional five points in recitation. After the class in the afternoon, Reiko was so problematic because of the homework in Mathematics.

"Why the serious face Reiko?" Hanako asked then saw the Mathematics notebook in her desk.

"Nothing important"

"Leo-sensei is a merciless person when it comes to giving homework. Want to head home with me?"

"No, I've got to go to some place"

"Well, at least tell me where your dorm building is"

"It's in Sector A" she said at the same time picking her things up. Hanako was really surprised.

"Sector A? Serious?"

"Yeah, why are you surprised for?"

"Sector A is the grandest dorm building in middle school branch. Only Principal, Imperial, Noble and Royal families from foreign country are staying there. I never thought you're one of those people"

"Well what's your dorm building?"

"I'm in Sector B"

"I thought the dorms are classified by the grade"

"That's right"

"Now I'm confused"

"It's like this; there are four sectors of dormitory buildings. Number one is the sector A, and then Sector B, this sector is only for the twelve families. Sector C, students staying there are not inclined in the noble family but they are pretty rich. It means that they are rich because of hard work not by blood. They stay here because they can afford the expenses. In addition, Sector D is the lowest of all because the dorm buildings are for high school and university students that take scholarships to enter this school. Meaning they must be awfully gifted and smart to pass the examination"

"Well what about the performance in class?"

"It's classified on what floor you're in. if you're staying in the highest floor then you're really smart but if not then you're not too smart"

"Thanks for making it clear for me"

"Can I have a favor?"

"Sure"

"Can I sleep over at your place?" she said, Reiko sighed.

"Well it would be fun to have someone to accompany me tonight"

"Yes! I'll go over at five, please do meet me outside the building because the guard won't let me in the building without someone staying there is related or associated to me"

"Yeah" she said but deep inside of her. "Why did I ever agree to this stupid thing? It's been only three days since I've met this girl and now she's sleeping over at my dorm"

Reiko was looking for the library to find a book for the homework in mathematics but didn't know where to look for the library so she went back to her dorm. She was glad to be back, she really hated wearing the uniform even if the outer skirt uniform was long because inside the class the boys were really looking at her legs now that's repulsive. She went out to pick Hanako. She saw her sitting in a corner outside the Dormitory building.

"Fujiwara"

"Oh, Reiko I thought you'd never pick me up" she said exaggeratingly. She was holding a small bag. They went inside together. "I've never been inside Sector A and even the corridor is grand. So what floor are you in?"

"The last floor"

"Really? I'm so happy"

"Whatever" she said and opened the door, Hanako was so overwhelmed at what she saw.

"You're dorm is so big compared to mine" she said while going in. "You're room is very elegant. The wallpapers used for the wall is very stylish. Your studying area has much more books. I really envy you so much."

"What studying area?"

"It's right over here; every dorm has one for the students' studies. It contains a computer and musical instruments" Hanako confirmed pointing at the room near the dining area. Reiko went in; she was so amazed at the big shelf filled with books.

"Thanks for finding it for me" she said.

"Are you going to do your homework?" Hanako asked. Reiko nodded. "Why don't we help each other? I brought my notebooks with me"

"All right I guess it's fine with me" she told her and sat down on one of the chairs. Hanako followed. Reiko first made her homework in Science, English, French then Mathematics. With the help of a book, she was able to understand each problem. She finished everything in 30 minutes.

"I'm finally done" she said.

"What? You're finished already?" Hanako asked

"Yeah. So how many subjects do you still have left?"

"French and Math. Can you help me in translating a few words in French?" she pleaded. Reiko concurred.

"La garcon se promener du centre-ville" Reiko read. "That sentence means that a boy went for a walk downtown. Next sentence, cet garcon insulter quelqu'un. It means that that boy is a name caller" she said Hanako wrote it down. Reiko looked at her watch and saw the time. "oh my I have to make dinner. Why don't you just copy it from my notebook but don't copy it all okay"

"Yeah thanks Reiko-chan," she said happily. Reiko headed to the kitchen to cook dinner. When Hanako finished copying Reiko's homework she went to see what Reiko was cooking and she wasn't very familiar with it. "Ne, Reiko-chan what are you cooking?" Hanako asked.

"It's what you call stew"

"S what?"

"Stew, you don't know this because you're rich"

After she finished cooking, she set the table and called Hanako to the dining table. "It smells really nice" she said and sat. They started eating and Hanako couldn't help asking for another serving. "It's really delicious!" Hanako said after eating. "Hey how come you know this stew thing? Is this some kind of foreign cuisine? I never heard anything like it"

"You know if you do want to learn how to cook some other unusual cuisines I'll come over at your place this Saturday and teach you"

"Really? That will be great! I always wanted to have one even if I'm not part of the cooking club" Hanako said and hugged her.

"But in one condition, Pay me ten clamps every tutorials" she said while shoved Hanako away from her. Hanako agreed happily. "Rich people aren't really conscious on how much they spend or the things that commoners do. I'll definitely have lots of money now"

Hanako was already dressed up for bed and was going to Reiko's bedroom. Reiko was changing into her pajamas in the closet, when she went out she saw Hanako looking at the ceiling. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. Your bed sure is comfy" she said and turned her eyes on Reiko. Hanako went red when she saw Reiko in her pajamas. Reiko looked really so cute, Hanako couldn't help running towards Reiko and hugged her. Reiko quickly hit Hanako but she still won't let go. "Reiko you-you-look so cute! Very cute! So cute! So, so cute"

"Stop hugging me you weirdo" she said while trying to get Hanako to let go. "And stop calling me cute" she said when she was free at the same time hitting her.

"But you're so very cute" she said. "How come you're so cold around everyone when you're practically not like that?" she asked.

"It's because I was brought up different from you guys" she said

"Different?" Hanako couldn't understand.

"That's right. I wasn't brought up by anyone but myself. I grew up with commoners that's why I act cold around you guys because of the reason that you guys are too different to go along with"

"But I'm not different we're both just rich students. That wants to have many friends and have fun and reach our goals"

"That's right but our attitudes are different"  
>"Who cares about different attitudes as long as we understand each other right?"<p>

"I guess so but I don't think we're going to understand each other in some way" she said conceitedly

"You're so really mean"

"Mind if I look around?" she asked.

"No"

"You have a CD player?"

"Yeah. It's in my closet"

Hanako went in and saw Reiko's beautiful clothes. "Reiko-chan you're clothes are so many and beautiful. Why don't we play dress-up?" she asked while drooling. Reiko threw a pillow at Hanako's face.

"No way you idiot!" she said.

"I found the CD player" she said and started putting some CD's in. The music was very popular that year. Hanako turned the volume high and stared dancing (like an idiot). Reiko controlled herself from laughing. The music was very nice but it was really loud. Keiji who was lying in bed looking at a picture was really annoyed. He went to check who was partying in the next dorm room, even if there's the glass that blocked the two parts of dormitory building he still got through because he has permission. He knocked. Reiko opened the door, then saw Keiji with an annoyed face.

"Can you please lower the volume of your stereo?" he requested without noticing who was in the door because he was closing his eyes. Reiko didn't want to apologize but she didn't have a choice.

"I'm really sorry." she said gritting her teeth. He then noticed Reiko's voice and slowly opened his eyes then he got horrified.

"What the heck did I do? I'm dead meat for sure!" he thought inside his head. "I-I …"

"Fujiwara turn that thing off!" she shouted. Keiji got so surprised then looked inside and saw Hanako dancing. He stared at her. Reiko noticed.

"Stupid, it's so obvious he has a crush on Fujiwara" Reiko was thinking. "Fujiwara turn it off!" she shouted again. Hanako turned it off quickly. Then saw Keiji looking at her. "Aren't boys allowed in the girl's part of the dorm?"

"Yeah but I got permission. I thought you were partying because that's against the rules of the dorm building"

"I know" she said looking at him. "Maybe Takahashi's the overseer of the boys part of the dorm" she thought.

"Keiji! You're ruining my fun!" she said angrily. Reiko then shut the door before he could say anything. "Reiko that was really rude"

"He's not going to get angry so don't bother about it"

"Let's play board games I brought some with me"

"Yeah"

Reiko didn't know much about playing monopoly so she lost to Hanako but she won in checkers and roulette. Then they played scrabble and snake and the ladder. Reiko was yawning so she decided to sleep.

"Fujiwara there's something I need to tell you before I sleep. Don't hug me or else you'll be sorry" she warned.

"But why?"

"Just do what I say. Don't be stubborn" she told her and they slept. Hanako couldn't help hugging Reiko and because of that she received a hard smack from Reiko. However Hanako still hugged her Reiko was feeling uncomfortable and couldn't sleep well because she kept smacking Hanako.

The next day Reiko was yawning because she was still sleepy, she was cooking while thinking angrily "I'll never let another person ever sleep over especially this girl". Because of her sleepiness she forgot the rice so it was a little burnt. While frying the pancakes, Hanako woke up by the wonderful smell of it. Reiko saw Hanako, her face very red. "Fujiwara what happened to your face" Reiko asked.

"I don't know" she said unknowingly smiling at her.

"Come on let's start eating". They started eating when Reiko finished the tropical syrup for the pancake.

"Yummy! You're the best cook ever. I love your pancakes" Hanako exclaimed.

"I can't believe you know what pancakes are" she said amazed.

"Of course I do. Pancakes are the best breakfast in the morning. Your husband will surely be grateful for having such a beautiful and awesome cook for his wife" Hanako said.

"I'm planning not to marry"

"What! But why not?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to" she continued eating.

"What happened to the rice?" she asked Reiko got annoyed because Hanako had to ask about it.

"It's your fault so stop complaining" she retorted. Hanako's eyes became watery.

"Why is it my fault?" she asked.

"Because you're the one who made me sleepy" she said.

"Ah, so that's why you have dark rings under your eyes. Although your face is like that, you still look super cute and beautiful"

"Stop talking nonsense. If you want to take a bath tell me I'll hurry up"

"I want to take a bath"

After bathing and dressing. "I can't believe I'll be wearing this uniform everyday" she was thinking

"The uniform looks really cute, right?" Hanako asked.

"No it's the worst uniform ever" she said.

"You don't like it?" she asked. "A famous designer designed this uniform. The girl's uniform set costs 2 500 000 yen while the boy's uniform set costs 2 700 000 yen"

"What? That expensive! How much delicious food can you buy from 2500 000 yen" she exclaimed while counting with her fingers.

"None"

"How do you know that?"

"Well you can buy tons of candy with that but not food" she said. Reiko saw the clock

"Let's go or we'll be late for sure" she said. "I can't believe people like her can be this wasteful" she was thinking.

When they got to school Reiko started sleeping on her desk. Keiji was thinking happily about seeing Hanako in her nightdress. The boys who saw her sleeping took the opportunity of taking photos of her. She was really sleepy that she was already sleeping while the classes were going on. After the classes in the morning she slept on her desk and forgot to eat. Keiji who was concerned woke her up.

"Reiko wake up" Keiji called.

"Yamada-sensei it's too early. I'm still sleepy" she resisted. Keiji was laughing while staring at her. He repeated what he said earlier, Reiko finally woke up after saying many things. (Note: You know what it was good thing that the guys, by guys I was meaning by classmates, were already in the cafeteria eating lunch because it was a funny scene Reiko was doing). "Why did you wake me up?" she asked.

"You're not eating yet so I woke you up. I'm very sorry" he said.

She was continuously staring at him while thinking of many things like "If he was here watching me sleep then that means he heard me speaking garbage talk. That's so embarrassing. But who cares right? SO EMBARRASSING!" she was thinking then turned red.

"It's true she was so cute a moment ago but even so I'm not going to be interested with this girl" he was thinking. "What did you do last night to make you so sleepy?"

"If you must know it's because of Fujiwara. She hugged me so tight on the bed I can barely breathe" she said. She ate lunch fast so that she could still sleep. "One favor please Takahashi-san"

"What is it?"

"Please wake me up when the bell rings I'm still so sleepy" she said.

"Okay"

*FIN*


End file.
